Collision of Souls
by Undead Kitsune
Summary: This is my response to a challenge I saw that caught my attention. Can't give much of a summery with out ruining surprises but I will say it is a Naruto X FemIchigo with a few others.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my new story. This is a challenge that got my attention as soon as I had read it. The challenge is on the profile of MercenaryGrax for those who want to take a look. Before I forget I do not own anything from either the Naruto or the Bleach universe, they all belong to their respective owners. Now let us begin.  
**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Zanpakuto / Hollow talking"**

' _ **Zanpakuto / Hollow thinking'**_

Kido / Zanpakuto technique

 **Within Seireitei**

A young woman is currently running down a pathway with several bleeding cuts. She has shoulder length orange hair and brown eyes and a lean build. She is wearing a black kimono and hakama with a white undershirt and a red rosary-like strap. On her back is what looks like an oversized Khyber knife with no guard and a cloth wrapped hilt.

Running next to her is man who looks a bit older. He is a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow. He wears a green vest and bandanna, black split hakama and bracers, a red sash, a white shirt, and has a sword strapped across his lower back. He too has several bleeding injuries.

The two of them have just finished fighting a pair of odd opponents after having entered the Seireitei with a rather spectacular crash. Right now there are only two things on the girls mind as she and her companion are running, find the rest of her friends who came with her, and save the friend that is trapped here awaiting execution.

As they approach a crossroad a young man comes around the corner towards them, followed by a young woman. The man is of average height wearing a black kimono and hakama with a white undershirt, a maroon sash and a pair of grey bracers with a purple outline. He has blue eyes and blonde spiky hair that reaches his shoulders which he keeps tied in a ponytail with two bangs framing his face.

The woman is also of average height with silver eyes and relatively short brown hair with part on the right side tied with a hairclip with two pearls. She too wears a black kimono and hakama with a white undershirt with a white sash and has a sword on a strap across her back.

The orange haired girl doesn't even hesitate to draw the sword from her back as she takes up a fighting stance. The man with her grabs the hilt of his blade, also prepared to fight. The two that turned the corner don't even react to them and just continue to walk towards them. This unnerves the two of them greatly. As they pass the young man speaks.

"We know why you are here. If you want some information and to have your wounds tended to follow us." He says as he and his companion keep walking.

The girl looks to her companion seeing him looking back at her, they nod to each other and follow while returning their weapons to their places. The pair are led to a storage room and after they entered the door closed behind them. They see the man standing against the back wall with his arms crossed, and the woman is behind them at the door.

The man pushes off the wall "Please sit, we will tell you what we can while I will tend your wounds." He says while motioning to some bedding in a corner.

The girl sits on the bedding laying her blade next to her. The older man sits a few feet off to the side of her, but looks ready to lash out at any time. The young man walks over to them muttering under his breath, when he gets to them his hands are giving off a light glow. Unnoticed to the pair, his bracers had changed color becoming orange.

The woman looks to them, "so what would you like to know?"

"The first thing I would like to know is why you would be so willing to give us information and to heal us. Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

"As Naruto said, we know why you are here. Rukia is a comrade of ours and we want to save her as well," says the woman.

"So why haven't you done anything yet? She must not be that important to you if she is still awaiting execution." Says the girl.

"Look girl things are a bit more complicated than we would like, otherwise I might have been able to get her out already." Says the now named Naruto. "Look, why don't we start with introductions."

The girl looks at him. "Alright, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." She says.

"I'm Ganju Shiba," says the older man.

"My name is Kanisawa, sixth seat of squad 2." Says the woman.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Lieutenant of squad 13. Now to answer your questions Ichigo. Rukia isn't just a friend of mine, she is also one of my subordinates. As for not helping her, there is someone pulling strings from the shadows. One of the Captains is trying to do something shady and although I have seen his actions on multiple occasions, I can't prove anything. The reason I don't help Rukia isn't because I don't want to, it's because I can't help her. At least not overtly."

"What do you mean?" asks Ichigo.

"Captain Sosuke Aizen has all of the other Shinigami under an illusion. It is the power of his Zanpakuto, anyone who sees his Shikai fall under its spell. Other than you and your friends, we are the only ones not under his power. Because of this we need to either find irrefutable evidence of his actions or find a way to break the Captain-Commander free of the illusion."

"What kind of things has he been up to?" asks Ganju.

Kanisawa looks to them. "Around 65 years ago he lured hollows to an area in the living world where I and some other Shinigami-in-training were performing a live training exercise. The hollows killed several of my classmates, all of whom were in their final year of training. I myself would have been killed if Naruto hadn't intervened."

At this point Naruto adds in, "Around a hundred years ago he tried experimenting on some Lieutenant and Captain ranked Shinigami causing them and some others to go into exile in the living world. Around 45 years ago he indirectly caused the deaths of several members of squad 13 by creating a hollow for research. That one cost us both our third seat and our Lieutenant in less than two days. And I believe he is the reason the previous Captain of squad 10, Isshin Shiba, disappeared in the living world 20 years ago. Now that I think about it Ganju, did you know a Kaien Shiba?"

"Yes, I did. He was my brother and he was killed by one of his own comrades. I'll never forgive them for that." Says Ganju with barely restrained anger.

"He was a good man, and he didn't deserve what happened because of Aizen."

"What do you mean?"

"The day before Kaien died his wife, our third seat, took a group to eliminate hollows that had entered Soul Society. We only found her body. That night a hollow, which had hidden itself in her corpse, started attacking the rest of our squad. Captain Ukitake, Kaien, Rukia Kuchiki, and myself went after it when it fled into the woods near our barracks. It started taunting us and said its only regret was not eating third seat Miyako Shiba's body. This enraged Kaien and he attacked it alone. The hollow had some power that destroyed any Zanpakuto that hit it."

"How did you kill it then?" asks Ichigo.

"Kaien tore it apart with his bare hands. But that is where things got messed up. Before it was killed the hollow possessed him and, using his body as a puppet, attacked us. I was caught off guard and had my shoulder dislocated by being kicked into a tree, the Captain always had poor health and his illness started to act up at that moment causing him to cough blood. With us out of the way it turned its attention on Rukia. Out of reflex Rukia thrust her sword at the possessed Kaien and brought the battle to an end. Her stab killed the hollow inside of him, but it also caused a fatal injury to Kaien as well. He asked her to take him to his family so he could see them one last time. Rukia has never gotten over it, even now she is tearing herself apart over it."

"Are you telling me that the person we are trying to save is the same one that murdered my brother? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS." Yells Ganju.

"Because while Rukia may have been the one to stab him, she and Kaien are both victims of Aizen's plotting. The hollow that possessed Kaien was created by Aizen. The problem is he is good at covering his tracks. So, are you still willing to turn your back knowing the one that ultimately caused Kaien's death is going to continue to cause misery to others?" Says Kanisawa.

"Damn, when you put it that way you make me sound like a jerk. Fine I'll help, but I want that Rukia to give me and my family a formal apology for killing Kaien. Got it?"

"Deal. We should move, the two of us need to head back to our squads. Do what you feel is necessary to save Rukia just don't kill anyone and don't mention what we said about Aizen to anyone, if you do it could cause us some problems." Says Naruto as he stands and heads for the door alongside Kanisawa.

"By the way, Rukia is in the Palace of Remorseful Sin." Seeing their confused looks Kanisawa sighs. "She is in the large white tower in the middle of the Seireitei. Another thing Ichigo, with the amount of Reiatsu you are releasing, it is going to be very hard for you to stay hidden for extended periods of time. My suggestion is to move quickly and avoid anyone wearing a long white haori," she says.

"Those wearing a haori are Captains of the Gotei 13. Other than that, do your best little strawberry." Naruto says looking Ichigo in the eye as he finishes the last sentence then disappearing in a Shunpo (Flash Steps), as a random object flies through the spot formerly occupied by his head, imbedding in the wall across the way. Naruto's laughter is heard echoing on the wind.

Ganju looks at Ichigo seeing her right hand outstretched and a blush on her face. He then looks back at the object in the wall and seeing what it was decides it would be better for his health to not tease her with this. He doesn't think a broom should be able to go through a wall, brush first.

"They have a point Ichigo." Ichigo looks at Ganju with a raised eyebrow. "What? It's like she said, you unconsciously release absurd amounts of Reiryoku. Our best option is to find Rukia and get out fast and with as little fighting as possible."

Ichigo sighs as she stands, "You're right, let's move." With that they exit the storage room and start working their way towards the white tower.

 **With Naruto**

Shortly after leaving Ichigo and Ganju, Naruto and Kanisawa parted ways and went towards their respective squad barracks. Not long before reaching the barracks of squad 13 Naruto stops and looks towards the shadows.

"Watching me again huh?" he looks from one shadow to the next. "Let's see, we have the pyromaniac over there and the necrophiliac over there. What, no thunder thighs today?" He stands in place like he is expecting something. He soon feels a brief flare of reiatsu from one of the shadows. "There she is." He says. "Too bad you stay in hiding, I wouldn't mind meeting you face to face. Oh well, stuff to do." Naruto then continues his way to see his Captain and report in, not caring about the sparks of electricity coming from one of the shadows, or the white haired man who was hit by them.

 **With Kanisawa**

Kanisawa enters the barracks of squad 2 and heads for her Captain's office. When she arrives she learns that the Captains have been called for an emergency meeting by the Captain-Commander. She leaves for her room to begin writing her report on events of the day, leaving out some information that she believes would cause problems if they fell into the wrong hands. After which she works on increasing her connection with her Zanpakuto through the use of Jinzen. Her last thoughts before entering her Soulscape being ' _The next few days are going to be interesting'_ _._

 **So tell me what you think was it good, bad awful. Criticism is always useful but please don't be insulting. And flamers will be extinguished by Hyorinmaru  
**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First let me apologize for taking so long to update this story. I have had a lot of things happen in my life recently. However here is chapter two for Collision of Souls. Before I forget I do not own anything from either the Naruto or the Bleach universe, they all belong to their respective owners. Now let us begin.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Zanpakuto / Hollow talking"**

' _ **Zanpakuto / Hollow thinking'**_

Kido / Zanpakuto technique

It has been over 3 hours since Kanisawa entered Jinzen. Slowly she opens her eyes and readjusts herself to the world around her. Her time communing with her Zanpakuto and learning about it and from it was not wasted, at least not in her mind. She leaves her quarters, intent on getting some food when she notices almost half of the squad 2 barracks seems to be agitated.

' _I hope Naruto didn't pull one of his pranks again. Normally it would be funny, but right now it would just be asking for trouble,'_ she thinks to herself before getting the attention of the closest member to her.

"What happened?" she asks.

"The Lieutenants were called in for a meeting a bit ago. Some time during the meeting Lieutenant Renji Abarai left without notice. He was later found heavily injured near the stairway leading to the Senzaikyu. By order of the Captain-Commander, all Lieutenants are to wear their badges, seated officers are to carry their Zanpakuto at all times and are given permission to use their full might to eliminate the intruders."

"What caused the Captain-Commander to issue those orders?"

"It was reported that the third and fifth seats of squad 11 were defeated as well as all of their non-seated officers. The fourth seat of squad 7, Jiroubou Ikkanzaka, was also found injured with both his Saketsu and Hakusui pierced. His powers are gone." This shocked Kanisawa, either the Ryoka was knowledgeable about those points and skilled enough to strike them or they were able to get a lucky shot off on Jiroubou. It didn't matter too much to Kanisawa otherwise though, he was too arrogant in her opinion.

"Can you get me a copy of the injury reports? Something tells me they may hold information on the skill levels of the Ryoka."

"Yes, right away." The member returns moments later with a copy of the report.

' _Naruto, I hope you know what you are doing getting these Ryoka involved.'_ She looks at the report. _'Looks like Renji and the squad 11 members were taken out by our new friend. Didn't think she was this strong. But who beat Jiroubou? These wounds were from a piercing weapon and neither Ichigo or that Ganju person that was with her would be able to do this with the swords they have. Jidanbou won't be too happy about what happened to his brother.'_ With those final thoughts, Kanisawa turns and goes back to her quarters to continue reading the reports.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is walking around near the west gate of the Seireitei known as the Hakutomon or White Road Gate. This was the gate that Ichigo and her friends first tried to enter through, but that is not Naruto's reason for being here. He comes to a manor house with many various spiral patterns on the walls. On either side of the manor doors are wall tapestries of a black spiral on a white background with the inside filled in in a sky blue. This is the manor for the Uzumaki family.

As Naruto walks through the entrance he gives a nod to the 2 people standing guard on either side of the entrance to the manor. The one on the left is a man of average height and build while the one on the right is a slightly shorter woman of average build, both are wearing green colored versions of the standard Shinigami attire with the man having a grey undershirt while the woman's is red. Save for the undershirts the rest of their outfits are the standard for those who serve the Uzumaki family.

Naruto continues his way through towards the back of the manor. Once there he looks around, meeting the gazes of the servants nearby and giving them a silent nod requesting they leave the area.

The back area of the manor has always been used as a memorial ground for the Uzumaki family and those who serve them. On the left and right were rows of memorial stones belonging to those who passed while in service to the Uzumaki, while down the center were rows belonging to the members of the Uzumaki themselves. Every so often there was a statue erected next to a stone. These statues were in the likeness of the person named on the stone and was only placed for those who had done a great service or achieved 'Bankai'.

At the end of the center row was paired set of stones, only set for couples. Next to the stones were a pair of statues one man and one woman both depicted in the standard Shinigami attire. The man has spiky hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face and is seen holding a pair of three pointed daggers in a ready stance. The woman has long hair reaching her waist with a hair clip on the left side and is standing facing left with her arm outstretched and 6 chains coming out from her sleeve as if by her direction.

A young girl is kneeling in front of the statues offering a prayer. She has bright red hair that reaches mid-back in length and is wearing a dark red kimono and hakama with a white undershirt and black sash and a pair of dull silver rings on her middle fingers. Naruto walks up and joins her. After several minutes the girl opens her dark blue eyes and looks to Naruto. "You didn't have to send the guard away did you brother?" she asks.

"Actually, I did. We think Aizen is preparing to make a move. I talked with Captain Ukitake. Nanami, he wants me to bring you to the squad 13 barracks tomorrow to test you for admittance to the squad." Says Naruto without looking up.

The now named Nanami then looks at the statues, "you know mom and dad wouldn't like me joining a squad. Never mind the fact you started to train me against their wishes not even a year after they died."

"I wanted to make sure you could look after yourself. And having you joining the squad is so you can find others that can watch your back if I'm not around." Naruto looks to Nanami as she turns to him. "You are the only family I have left, just like I'm the only family you have. And it doesn't matter to me if our parents like it or not, I will do what I deem necessary to make sure you can survive if something happens."

"I know. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for the training and I enjoy it. I was just saying I don't think they would be happy you had to do this." Nanami and Naruto stand up showing Nanami to be half a foot shorter than her brother.

"Alright. It's getting late, we should both get some rest." Naruto starts walking back to the manor and calls over his shoulder, "don't sleep in tomorrow. If I have to wake you up in the morning you might not need a shower."

Nanami shivers and sets a mental note to not stay up all night reading the new books that have recently started to circulate Soul Society. She then runs after Naruto trying (and failing) to get him to not prank her if she sleeps in. What neither of them realized was the next day nothing would go as planned.

 **In the sewers below Seireitei**

A short male Shinigami is leaning over the unconscious and topless form of Ichigo who has multiple injuries, Ganju stands around the corner nearby leaning with his back against the wall on alert. The Shinigami is working to heal Ichigo's various injuries with the use of Kido and medical knowledge. Unknown to them a white-haired man is in the shadows not far away scribbling in a notebook.

"You don't need to hide behind the wall Ganju." Says the Shinigami.

"Who says I'm hiding. I'm just being courteous enough to not look at her without permission. Besides even if you say only Squad 4 use these tunnels, I still think I should keep watch Hanataro." Says Ganju. _'Also, don't want to be a target if she wakes up and finds her top has been removed.'_ He thinks remembering the broom Ichigo put into a wall.

"Mmnn," a groan from Ichigo catches everyone's attention and causes Hanataro to back away in surprise. Ichigo starts to sit up still unaware that her chest is exposed. "Yeech," she flinches in pain and grabs her side as she inadvertently reopened a wound.

"Please lay back down Ichigo. I still haven't finished healing you yet." Says Hanataro causing Ichigo to look at him. She then realizes her state of dress and gives a quick look around while she covers her breasts. Seeing the back of Ganju's shirt around a corner she relaxes a bit.

"You're the only one who saw me?" she asks while looking at Hanataro.

He gulps and gives a quick nod. "Yes. As soon as I started removing your top to inspect your injuries Ganju went to keep watch. You aren't mad, are you?"

Ichigo relaxes completely and lowers her arms. "No. My old man runs a medical clinic, I know that things like this happen during treatment of injuries. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. So far no one seems to think we are down here. Don't know how long that will last though." Says Ganju.

Hanataro starts going through his medical pouch and pulls out some bandages. He then moves around behind Ichigo. "Can you raise your arms, I'm going to have to wrap your torso to try and help deal with anymore bleeding." Ichigo complies.

After a few minutes Hanataro ties off the bandage. "There. Please lay back down so I can get back to healing you. If all goes well, you should be healed in about 2 hours."

"Maybe try and get some sleep as well. That way when he's finished healing you, we can get moving again and hopefully save your friend."

Hearing this the white-haired man closes and puts away his notebook and pen. He then stands up and vanishes, reappearing down the path from Ganju and walks towards him.

The sound of wood on stone catches Ganju's attention and he quickly draws his sword and readies to fight. "Who's there?"

Out from the shadows walks a tall man with fair skin and waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. He is wearing a green short shirt kimono with matching pants, under which he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears a pair of hand guards, a black belt, getta, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He has his hands in the air.

"Calm down. I'm not here to cause you trouble. I'm just a traveling author, who happened to hear a bit about your situation, and is willing to offer assistance." he says.

"A traveling author, in a sewer. Why do I not believe you?"

"I'm not a Shinigami if that is your worry, and with that being the case, what do you think they would do to me if they found me wandering around the Seireitei right now?" The man lowers his hands. "I heard you and your friends talking, and I want to offer some assistance."

"What kind of help are you offering? And what do you get out of it?" asks Ichigo, who heard the entire exchange from around the corner. At this point Hanataro had finished helping her redress and had resumed healing her.

"I know these sewers almost as well as the members of squad 4 for one thing, I am also no slouch in a fight, and finally I have setup a network of informants all around Soul Society, so I might have some information you could use."

"You didn't answer the second question. What do you get out of helping us?" says Ganju, his hand still on the hilt of his blade.

"I'm not doing this for myself. I have a benefactor within the ranks of the Shinigami. If you are here to help who I think you are then our goals align. My benefactor has someone they want to save as well, however due to his position he can't act directly. He asked me to find any way I can to help stop this person's execution."

"How many people are set for execution?" asks Ichigo.

"Just one. Rukia Kuchiki."

"What is your name? Also, what is the name of your benefactor?"

"My name is Jiraiya. As for my benefactors, I can't tell you who they are due to the positions they hold. If word got out as to who they were there would be even more problems in the Seireitei."

"We can trust him." All eyes turn to Hanataro. "We can trust Jiraiya, I am one of the few who works in his information ring. I know who he works with." Hanataro looks up from healing Ichigo. "I should be finished healing her in about an hour. We should get a few hours rest before we go on."

Jiraiya nods. "Very well," he looks at Genju. "I'll take up watch, so you can get some rest, you both are going to need it after what you've done today."

Ganju relaxes a bit taking his hand off the hilt of his blade. "Fine, but I don't fully trust you."

"If you fully trusted me that easily I would call you a fool. So far, you have proven to be anything but. Now rest, like I said, you are going to need it." With that Jiraiya sits with his back against the wall, looking around with full alertness. Ganju walks over to where Ichigo is laying and sits next to her with his back against the wall. He keeps his gaze on Jiraiya, still unwilling to trust the man.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto, Nanami, and Kanisawa are walking to the squad 13 barracks. Kanisawa having gone to the Uzumaki home to meet with Naruto and ask his take on the reports she got the night before. Naruto had seen the same reports but didn't seem to be bothered to much by them. When Naruto and Nanami left to go to the barracks Kanisawa decided to go with them. Their peaceful walk was ruined by a cry of despair.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

Naruto and Kanisawa look to each other and nod before Naruto looks to Nanami.

"We have to go and check this out Nanami. Stay close and don't say anything to anyone unless we tell you otherwise okay?"

Nanami gives him a nod. Then all three start making their way to the source of the yell. Upon arrival the three come to the scene of 2 Captains and 2 Lieutenants as well as multiple lower seated Shinigami. One of the Captains is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair and has a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. He was between the 2 Lieutenants stepping on the blade of one with brown eyes, and her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth, while blocking a downward slash from one with blue eyes, shoulder-length, blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye, with his half drawn blade across his back. The other Captain is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He is standing with his eyes narrowed into slits and a wide mocking smile on his face.

Several of the Shinigami in the area are looking up at a nearby building. Looking up all that Naruto's group see is a sword sticking out of the wall 2/3 of the way up the wall. Naruto's bracers turn grey with a purple outline, Naruto then sees what everyone else sees. A mild-featured man with brown hair and square glasses, along with brown eyes, stuck to the wall, impaled on the sword.

' _So, he is starting to make his move. Looks like he is using Momo to help with his misdirection.'_ Naruto looks around. _'Captain Ichimaru looks a bit too composed. I might have to keep an eye on him.'_ Naruto then turns around motioning for Nanami and Kanisawa to follow him.

"Naruto, what was everyone staring at?" asks Nanami.

"It looks like the traitor is starting to make his move. There was an illusion around the sword in the wall that made it look like Captain Aizen was killed with his own blade and pinned to the wall with it." Hearing this causes Nanami to pause mid step for a moment before continuing to walk while Kanisawa narrows her eyes.

"So, what's our plan?" asks Kanisawa.

"I want you to get a hold of our friends. Nanami and I are going to see Captain Ukitake. She still needs to be tested so she can join the Gotei 13 and I was told to bring her to the Captain directly." Kanisawa gives Naruto a nod before disappearing with the use of Shunpo.

 **Meanwhile in the Uzumaki House**

A masked and cloaked figure walks passed the body of a downed guard as they enter the Uzumaki memorial grounds. The mask is white with 4 red lines that go from the outside in towards the center. The person walks towards a secluded part of the grounds where a single plaque sits untended and overgrown with weeds. The figure kneels and brushes aside the weeds revealing writing on the plaque.

'Menma'

'Kinslayer'

Here lay Menma the Kinslayer

For slaying his parents, he is removed from the family

Never to be mentioned again

The figure places a hand on the plaque and after a few seconds stands and turns to leave, the lines on the mask having turned brown. They walk out of the grounds unopposed before vanishing in the wind.

 **So tell me what you think was it good, bad awful. Criticism is always useful but please don't be insulting. And flamers will be extinguished by Hyorinmaru**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
